The Way You Loving Me
by KyuHyun'JiYoon
Summary: HunHan FF! Hanya sebuah cerita romance yang gagal dari author yang super abal ini, no edit story, sorry kalau banyak typo Luhan dan Sehun, Luhan yang mempunyai ingatan yang buruk, dan Sehun yang berusaha membuat Luhan ingat kembali dengan dirinya. RnR Please


**The way you loving me**

**.**

**.**

**KyuHyunJiYoon Present:**

**The Way You Loving Me**

**.**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**.**

**.**

**Pair:**

**HunHan**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**HunHan saling memiliki dan cerita ini milik saya ^^**

**.**

**Warning:**

**No feel, Bad diction, bad romance, failed fluff, typo, and many more.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siapa aku?**

**Aku adalah seseorang yang akan dengan rela memberikan bahuku untuk menenangkan kesedihanmu…**

**Siapa aku?**

**Aku adalah seseorang yang terkadang kau lupakan…**

**Aku adalah seseorang yang selalu mencintai caramu tersenyum padaku…**

**Mencintai semua yang kau lakukan padaku…**

**Bahkan aku mencintai caramu marah dan cemburu padaku…**

**Kasih…**

**Jantungku akan berdetak terus…**

**Demi dirimu…**

**Nafas ini akan selalu terhembus…**

**Menyebut indahnya namamu…**

**Dan aku…**

**Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dengan kekuranganku…**

**Karena saat denganmu, aku akan menjadi manusia paling sempurna…**

**Sempurna dengan cintamu…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks… haahhh… babbo, kau babbo Luhan… kau babbo…"

Suara tangisan halus terdengar dari salah satu kursi taman sekolah. Seorang namja manis tengah menangis dalam diam, meratapi dan mengingat kembali kejadian hari ini.

"S-seharusnya surat cinta bodoh itu tidak aku bawa… hiks, a-aku malu… kenapa semuanya jadi tahu, hiks… kau memang babbo Luhannie, sangat babbo…" Namja manis itu kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri, ya.. memang salahnya membawa surat cinta itu.

Surat cinta untuk salah seorang adik kelas, adik kelas yang terkenal dengan keangkuhan dan kenakalannya, surat cinta dengan amplop biru muda itu benar-benar sampai di tangan adik kelas Luhan. Luhan sudah membayangkan dia –adik kelasnya itu- menertawakan dirinya lalu membullynya habis-habisan.

"Hiks…"

Lagi-lagi Luhan terisak, "Otte… otte…" Gumam Luhan sambil menangis kembali.

"Puk~"

Seseorang menepuk bahu Luhan, membuat Luhan tersentak kaget.

"Luhan hyung?"

Orang tersebut memanggil nama Luhan.

**DEG! DEG! DEG! **

Degup jantung Luhan berdetak sangat cepat… suara itu…

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara, berharap itu bukan orang yang sedang dihindarinya.

"Hyung?" Namja itu memanggil Luhan lagi.

**DEG!**

Rasanya kaki Luhan lemas, mukanya memerah menahan malu. Oh tidak! Itu Sehun, namja yang dihindarinya, adik kelas yang terkenal karena banyak fans, arogan dan angkuh, juga nakal.

"S-sehun? K-ken… k-kenapa…" Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan bingung, gugup senang dan takut. Membuat Sehun tertawa kecil, "Ya… kenapa menatapku begitu, eoh? Wajahmu jadi terlihat lucu, kkk~" Sehun terkikik kecil sambil duduk disamping Luhan.

Luhan semakin gugup. Ya walau bagaimanapun, insiden surat cinta tadi masih teringat jelas dimemori Luhan.

"…hyung? Ya!" Sehun mengeraskan suaranya karena melihat Luhan melamun, "E-eh? Ya Sehunnie? Ah! Mianhae soal s-surat cinta itu, a-aku… aku…" Luhan menghentikkan ucapannya. Dia menunduku, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali memerah, menahan malu dan tangis. Sehun tersenyum lembut, senyum yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

"**grap!"**

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan, menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut. Luhan terpana, diam, menikmati indahnya tatapan mata seorang Oh Sehun. Lupa bahwa Sehun punya banyak fans. Lupa akan rasa malunya tadi.

"Hyung? Dengarkan aku…" Sehun tersenyum lembut lagi, membuat Luhan terdiam, terpana untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Aku sudh membaca surat itu, hehehe.. isinya sangat lucu… kurasa surat darimu adalah surat cinta favoriteku, kkk~" Sehun menatap intens wajah Luhan, memandanginya dengan kagum, bibir yang mungil, pipi yang indah, lekuk dagu yang halus, mata yang lucu. Sehun baru sadar, ternyata Luhan memiliki wajah yang indah.

"**Blush!"**

Semburat merah tipis muncul dikedua pipi Luhan, membuat dia terlihat semakin manis. "Ehem… masih mau menangis, hm? Kkk~ pipimu merah… Luhannie.." Sehun kembali mengeluarkan senyumnya. Lagi-lagi pipi Luhan memanas. Ditatap dengan lembut oleh orang yang dia suka plus dipanggil dengan panggilan yang terdengar cute membuat Luhan seakan ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

Sehun dengan lembut membelai pipi Luhan, seakan menikmati pandangan didepannya. Ehem, bukan tidak alasan kenapa Sehun menatap Luhan seintens itu. Xi Luhan adalah bagian dari masa lalu Sehun, oh… banyak kejadian yang harus diceritakan ternyata.

**Flashback**

Seorang bocah kecil berumur 9 tahun menenteng sebuah gitar, berjalan kesebuah rumah minimalis diseberang rumahnya.

Dia duduk dikursi yang ada didepan rumah tersebut dan mulai menyanyikan lagu, sebuah lagu yang memang sering ia nyanyikan untuk seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya berbeda 4 tahun dari dirinya.

Alunan gitar mulai terdengar dan anak laki-laki berusia 9 tahun itu mulai bernyanyi, bernyanyi dengan begitu tulus.

**Today, my heart is still around here**

**So that I can see you at any time**

**Everywhere in the world, I see only you**

**My heart is infected by excitement**

**Where do I have to wait for you?**

**When do I have to tell you?**

**Before I could convey my heart to you**

**I open my eyes pitifully to the precious love**

**I love you, precious you**

**I love you, who is more precious than me**

**My soul embodies only you**

**Dedicate all my hearts to you**

**The quietly sleeping memories**

**Is moving again to see you**

**Your smile shines on my heart**

**My life is bathed with your love**

**I love you, precious you**

**I love you, who is more precious than me**

**My soul embodies only you**

**Dedicate all my hearts to you**

**When sadness passes, you are my one and only love**

**When the tears dry, you are my one and only sun**

**Little by little, slowly, I go toward you**

**I can't forget you even for a moment**

**I love you, I only dream of you**

**I love you, I breathe only for you**

**Like the long, long wait**

**I will not let go of your hands that I hold**

**More than the very moment we first met**

**I love you forever**

**(Hyunseong Boyfriend-Only You)**

Alunan lagu itu terdengar begitu indah, anak laki-laki yang berada dalam rumah tersebut keluar. Tersenyum senang melihat namja berusia 9 tahun itu kembali menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya.

"Sehunnie~" Anak laki-laki itu keluar lalu memeluk Sehun, memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Luhan hyung… hehehe, bagaimana laguku hari ini? Bagus tidak, hm?" Tanya Sehun penuh antusias. Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Bagus… aku suka, hehehe" Lalu Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun.

"Kapan kau akan pergi hyung?"

"Eh?"

"Kapan kau akan pergi? Kau punya ingatan yang buruk… apa nanti kau masih akan mengingatku, hyung?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sendu. Ya, Luhan akan pindah ke Beijing, kembali ke tempat asalnya. Meninggalkan Sehun. Luhan memiliki ingatan yang buruk, itulah kenapa Sehun selalu menyanyikan lagu yang sama untuk Luhan, karena Luhan tidak pernah bisa mengingat kejadian sebelum dia tidur, dan saat dia sudah tertidur, dia akan otomatis melupakan kejadian kemarin.

"Sehunnie… aku tidak akan melupakanmu… tidak, tunggu aku ne? saat SMA, aku akan kembali lagi ke Seoul, menemuimu dan aku pastikan, aku akan mengingatmu, hehehe" Luhan memeluk lengan Sehun manja, membuat satu senyum lembut muncul dibibir Sehun.

"Janji ne? kau tidak boleh melupakanku hyung… aku mencintaimu"

"Hehehe, aku juga mencintaimu Sehunnie~"

**Flashback End.**

"S-sehun…" Panggil Luhan takut-takut, ah… dia masih gugup rupanya.

"Ah? Ne?" Sehun tersenyum lalu tiba-tiba memeluk Luhan, "Aku merindukanmu… selama 2 tahun kau disini, kau tidak juga bisa mengingatku hyung. Aku mati-matian berusaha masuk SMA ini demi dekat denganmu, tapi… aku malah jadi nakal dan arogan karena aku bosan. Hyung… masihkah kau ingat dengan Sehunmu dulu?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati.

Luhan terdiam, kepalanya berdenyut sakit. "Ngh… a-aku, aku…"

**DEG!**

Sebuah memori kecil melintas dikepala Luhan. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

"S-sehun…"

"Hm? Kau ingat?" Sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya, mencium kepala Luhan, menghirup setiap wangi helaian rambut Luhan, dia rindu wangi ini.

"J-jadi… jadi…" Luhan masih dengan ekspresi tidk percayanya. "Sehunku, d-dia yang selalu menyanyikan aku lagu, s-sehun… sehun… sehun yang aku sayangi, hahhh… sehun…" Luhan memeluk erat tubuh Sehun, melepas sebuah kerindua. "J-jadi selama ini aku, a-aku suka pada Sehunku sendiri? Hiks… a-aku merindukanmu…"

Sehun tersenyum lembut, "Ssshh.. jangan menangis, kkk~ aku juga merindukanmu, dan suart cintamu membuat aku jadi semakin menyayangimu, hmm… walaupun sebenarnya itu untuk orang lain dalam diriku, bukan untukku" Ucap Sehun sedikit sebal.

"E-eh? Itu.. itu, itu… sebenarnya aku.. aku menulis surat itu karena, molla.. aku seperti merasa kau, k-kau Sehunku, m-mianhae…" Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Sehun, kembali menahan tangis.

"Kkk~ gwaenchana, ayo ikut aku…"

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan beranjak menuju lapangan basket sekolah.

"E-eh? K-kita mau apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Sehun hanya tersenyum.

Mereka berdua berdiri di tengah lapangan basket, membuat semua penghuni sekolah memperhatikan mereka.

"Hyung… masih ingat lagu ini?" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan. Mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu.

**Today, my heart is still around here**

**So that I can see you at any time**

**Everywhere in the world, I see only you**

**My heart is infected by excitement**

Sehun mencium kening Luhan lembut, menyanyikan lagu itu tanpa iringan gitar.

**Where do I have to wait for you?**

**When do I have to tell you?**

**Before I could convey my heart to you**

**I open my eyes pitifully to the precious love**

**I love you, precious you**

**I love you, who is more precious than me**

**My soul embodies only you**

**Dedicate all my hearts to you**

Mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca "S-sehun…" Gumamnya kecil. Menatap mata Sehun dalam-dalam. Sehun masih terus menyanyikan lagu itu.

Grap!

Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan, menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

**The quietly sleeping memories**

**Is moving again to see you**

**Your smile shines on my heart**

**My life is bathed with your love**

Mata Luhan mulai berair, menahan tangis bahagia. Akhirnya dia bertemu lagi dengan Sehunnya, Sehun yang sangat dicintainya.

**I love you, precious you**

**I love you, who is more precious than me**

**My soul embodies only you**

**Dedicate all my hearts to you**

**When sadness passes, you are my one and only love**

**When the tears dry, you are my one and only sun**

**Little by little, slowly, I go toward you**

**I can't forget you even for a moment**

**I love you, I only dream of you**

**I love you, I breathe only for you**

**Like the long, long wait**

**I will not let go of your hands that I hold**

**More than the very moment we first met**

**I love you forever**

Sehun tersenyum lembut.. lagunya berakhir. Luhan menangis, terisak kecil.

"Ssshh… Uljima nae sarang~" Ucap Sehun lembut sambil mengahpus air mata Luhan lalu mencium kedua kelopak matanya.

Sementara Sehun dan Luhan larut dalam moment mereka berdua, murid-murid yang menyaksikan moment tersebut langsung memasang muka iri dan cemburu, dan yang lainnya ikut tersenyum bahagia melihat moment HunHan.

Sehun lalu menatap kesemua murid yang berada didekat lapangan basket.

"Dengarkan.. dia.." Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, "Adalah pacarku, jangan ganggu dia… aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya" Ucap Sehun serius dan seketika lapangan basket itupun ramai dengan sorakan-sorakan dari teman-teman Sehun.

"Y-yah! Aku malu~" Luhan protes dengan wajah yang lucu.

**Grap!**

Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan…

**Chu~**

Satu kecupan lembut tercipta diantara mereka berdua dan lagi-lagi, semua murid yang melihat mereka bersorak takjub, iri dan bahagia.

**END**

**Author notes:**

**Oke hai, ketemu lagi sama saya, author abal yang satu ini. Oke ceritanya pasti abal-abal banget, aneh lagi-_-v hahaha mianhae…**

**Ini FF tercipta dengan begitu saja (?) hehehe gimana? Aneh ya?**

**Oh iya, soal FF My Pussy Bodyguard, aku rasa FF itu bakalan pending lagi deh **** sumpah, reviewnya nurun drastic-_-v aku jadi males nerusin, hehehe u,u**

**Oke sekian dan terimakasih, RnR please~ ^^**


End file.
